Between 9-10 and 9-12
by The Wholocked Brony
Summary: A Whovian's tribute to the horrible events that took place on 9/11. The Doctor and Rose accidentally land on that day in 2001, and in a spurt of heroism, run into the North Tower before the South collapses. Remember that day, and how it changed the world.


Doctor Who

_9/11_

**A tribute to the victims in the Twin Towers Tragedy.**

The Doctor and Rose Tyler didn't often visit New York, they had mixed feelings about it because of the incidents in New New York. But the Tardis had landed them here when they'd shot for a backstage Broadway theater. Now here they were, standing in the middle of the street, looking around for anything suspicious.

The Doctor tapped a passing business man on the shoulder, "Excuse me sir? Could you tell me what the date is?" The man gave him a sideways glance, possibly thrown off by the british accents.

"September eleventh two thousand one," he replied, "what of it?" Rose gasped, the Doctor looked at her, she knew 'what of it'. Everyone on Earth new 'what of it'. Both of them looked to the sky, no planes. Yet.

"Hey, what's a matter with you two?" asked the man. "You okay?" He was drowned out by the massive humming of an engine, he too looked up in time to see a massive jet liner soar over the building's. It was flying to low, and straight for the North Tower. The whole city of Brooklyn seemed to gasp as it tore through the tower, exploding on impact.

Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand instinctively. It cut her through the heart, seeing this.

"Doctor, is there any way for us to help?" she asked, looking up at him. He shook his head slowly, "We can't change this, this event was a key moment to history. We change it, Earth won't evolve like it's supposed to." Rose bit her lip, "I meant, any way." She pointed up to building, where just over the sound of sirens, you could barely hear screaming. The Doctor looked up at the towers, then back at the Tardis in the alley behind them.

"Well, I don't know, we can't risk-" he looked back at Rose, but she was already gone. Running off towards the towers full speed, the Doctor groaned. Humans! He took off after her, pushing past people running away from the burning building. There was a mighty _CRASH!_ And more dust and glass rained down. A fire ball bloomed out of the middle of the South Tower, joining the smoke of the North.

"You're crazy man!" a fleeing civilian cried. "Get away from there!" But the Doctor ran into the smoke, following his friend. And in there they stayed, it wasn't until the South Tower began rumbling that they came back out, a good thirty people running like hell behind them.

"Come on!" yelled the Doctor, coughing on debris dust. "Come on! Come on!" He grabbed Rose's hand and they ran. Behind them there was a gigantic, humongous, abso-freaking massive, _BOOM! _The South Tower began to fold in on itself, brown dust spewing out the sides, chunks of concrete and metal flying out the sides and the roof went down on itself. The dust cloud flew out on all sides like a sandstorm, people ducked behind cars and into buildings.

The Doctor grabbed Rose and they dove into an alley as the wave passed them. The dust just got thicker and thicker until it was hard for either of them to breathe, but it did settle. The sky was clouded and dark by the South Tower's remains. Rose began to cough violently, the Doctor helped her up, they both gazed up into the almost no viewable sky. The South Tower, was just gone.

Rose whimpered and hugged the Doctor, burying her head in his shoulder, he held her back. Despite the good they'd just done, that still didn't save the hundreds, no, thousands of people that had just perished in the collapsing tower.

"There wasn't anything we could do," the Doctor reminded her, as they stood there in the dust.

"I know," she whispered. She let go of the Doctor, and started walking away. He walked with her, they were going to leave before the North Tower fell as well. No use crying over tears already shed. Besides, they only way to have stopped those crazy guys, would have been to kill them instead.

Like that's any better.

The End.

**In memory of the 2,753 people who died in those attacks on New York. And, of all those still dying because of lung problems, injuries, and mental disorders caused by the falling of the towers.**

**9/11, don't forget.**


End file.
